Such a bearing is disclosed by German Unexamined Patent Application 38 20 805. The two fittings are made up of an inner and an outer cylinder, there being essentially three hollow spaces provided on both sides of the inner cylinder in the direction in which vibrations are introduced. One of the hollow spaces, which is adjacent to the inner cylinder, is liquid-filled. It is subdivided into a working chamber and a compensation chamber by means of a partition wall, which consists of inflexible material and is suspended in a way that allows it to vibrate. The working chamber and the compensation chamber are in fluid communication with one another, the working chamber being bounded by the elastic spring element and the compensation chamber by a bellows-type membrane. It is worth noting, however, that the bearing consists of a plurality of individual parts and, as a result, is not very satisfactory from a standpoint of economics and production engineering. Moreover, the massive form of the partition wall makes it problematic to isolate higher-frequency vibrations.